This invention relates to a wheeled container secured to a support beam of a cargo carrier which is carried externally at the rear of a vehicle, for example, a pick-up truck, minivan, or sport-utility vehicle, individually and collectively referred to as a xe2x80x9ctruckxe2x80x9d hereafter. The container may be generally box-shaped, with rigid base, sidewalls and a cover which is preferably hinged to one side of the periphery of the tub; or, the container may be a collapsible box-shaped crate, the framework of which supports a box-shaped receptacle (familiarly referred to as a xe2x80x9csackxe2x80x9d) of flexible material within which ample storage space is provided for items not desired inside the vehicle. Used as a container, its tub or sack fully encloses luggage including suitcases, garment bags, golf bags and the like, and protects the luggage against the elements. Used without the sack, the framework may be used to transport a motor scooter, bicycles, water craft, or other relatively large and heavy items which can be demountably secured to the framework, for example with xe2x80x9ccome-alongsxe2x80x9d, bunjee cords or other tie-down means.
Numerous solutions to the problem of carrying a large container outside an automobile or truck, at the rear thereof, have been presented over the past six decades or so, each solution depending upon the light in which the problem was perceived. Moreover, the dimensions of the container were rarely accorded much weight. In the assembly comprising a carrier and container, the structure and weight of the container, and also its dimensions, are essential considerations. It is also required that the container be removably mounted, in its transport position, in close proximity to the rear exterior vertical surface of the rear bumper of the vehicle, or the exterior surface of the rear door or hatch, preferably no more than about 15.25 cm (6 inches) therefrom. Use of the carrier and container on a typical passenger automobile is excluded because the support beam is unsuited for such purpose. Examples of support beams are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,126; 5,732,866; and 5,788,135 the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference thereto as if fully set forth herein.
In one embodiment, a wheeled container is formed as a rigid tub, preferably, provided with a hinged cover, and adapted for use with a cargo carrier for a sports utility vehicle. The cargo carrier comprises a support beam having at least three spaced-apart fastening means referred to as attachment latches secured thereto, and at least two of the attachment latches are xe2x80x9cpivot latchesxe2x80x9d oppositely disposed and spaced apart along the beam""s longitudinal axis (x-axis); fixedly secured near the rigid base of the container are (i) two oppositely directed, spaced-apart locking pins protruding longitudinally (along the x-axis) to be matingly received in the pivot latches (first and second fastening means) when the container is secured to the support beam, (ii) a third fastening means transversely disposed from the locking pins to be cooperatingly secured to the support beam, and, (iii) coaxially spaced-apart wheels fixedly secured near one end of the base to allow the container to be rolled in an inclined or horizontal attitude; the locking pins are insertable in the pivot latches from one side of the longitudinal portion of the support beam only, without lifting said wheels off the ground, thereafter to enable the container to be pivoted into a secured position on the support beam which supports the base of the container; the container has a width less than that of a doorway through which it is to be rollingly transported in an inclined attitude, and a length less than the spacing of the vehicle""s tail lights.
In another embodiment, a collapsible wheeled container is formed by securing a receptacle or xe2x80x9csackxe2x80x9d of flexible material to a rigid framework which may be collapsed. Preferably the flexible material is also foldable when the framework is collapsed. The framework includes a rigid base and foldable sides, all preferably formed from rigid elongated struts (xe2x80x9cframe-strutsxe2x80x9d), for example of metal angle stock or tubing. The sack, which when fully opened is a generally rectangular parallel-piped, may be secured on and within the inside of the framework by attachment means such as strings secured in grommets adapted to be tied to the sides of the frames. VELCRO(copyright) hook and loop fastener ties, snaps or lacing. Preferably, the sack is provided with a pair of opposed double-walled sidewalls which function as rectangular sleeves into which each opposed rectangular side-frame is fitted. Access to the container is provided with a zippered closure flap in a manner analogous to the opening in a backpack. The sack may be removed from the framework which may then be used as a dolly. Large items may be mounted on the sackless framework which in turn, may be pivotably disposed upon and secured to a support beam carried at the rear of a vehicle. As in the prior embodiment, to secure the wheeled collapsible container easily and quickly to the support beam, it is essential that the base be provided with locking pins adapted to be matingly locked into the pivot latches carried by the beam, and a pair of co-axially spaced-apart wheels fixedly secured near one end of the base to allow the framework to be rolled in an inclined attitude.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide both, a rigid multi-functional container with fixed external dimensions when placed in service, which container can be demountably secured to the support beam of a cargo carrier by means of pivot pins on the container""s base, and mating pivot latches on the support beam; and, when not in service, a collapsible container which can be stored in a relatively small space. When not being transported, the special-purpose container may be used solely as such, as a rigid tub with a hinged, lockable lid, or, with its sack always held by the framework. In an alternative embodiment of the collapsible container, the sack is removably disposed on the framework. But in each case, the width of the framework is less than that of a doorway through which it is to be rollingly transported in the framework""s xe2x80x9copenedxe2x80x9d position, and the length of its telescopably opened base is less than the spacing of the truck""s tail-lights.